


It is a glory to her

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena's cousin is a pain.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is a glory to her

It is wonderful to ride along in the summer, gazing around at the elderberries and hawthorn – even more wonderful because the sun is shining with liquid warmth– and wonderful beyond bearing because she is riding behind Kai. Able to look contentedly at the way that soft blonde hair curls against his nape, to rest her face against that straight slender back, to smell his fresh musky odour…….

They are riding to Yorath’s so that the new Celtic/Jute treaty can be sworn and signed. Lenni sighs happily and tightens her grip around Kai’s willowy waist. She is only here because Llud remarked that she was rather pale and pinched – a few days of rest and change would do her nothing but good, Llud had declared. And Lenni will be amusing company for Rowena. Perhaps Arthur and Kai are a little disappointed that she is riding pillion, but of course they are far too polite to say so.

In fact, last night by the camp fire, they could have done far more than hold hands beneath the sheepskins and whisper sweet nothings to each other. Lenni would never have noticed since she had been sound asleep almost before pulling the blankets around her. Let them bellow like bulls and buck like unbroken colts, newly-bridled. As long as she can rest. These days she is inevitably exhausted before the afternoon shadows start to lengthen.

Now they breast the rise above Yorath’s village and begin the descent into the green Jutish hollow below. Lenni stares around with interest. She has never been here before. It is more open than their own village, the huts somewhat conical, bordered by a myriad of horse pens. But there is Rowena, smiling and running forward eagerly in her boyish breeches, Yorath, puffing beside her – and- oh dear- Rolf the Preacher, obviously here on a little conversion mission. Arthur and Kai exchange an amused look and Lenni feels Kai stifling a chuckle deep in his chest.

Their gear is being unpacked from the horses, Yorath huffing to and fro as the congenial host, when she sees two other visitors emerge from the chieftain’s longhouse. Rowena grimaces quickly at Arthur and casts her eyes up to the heavens. Arthur has clearly met this pair before at Yorath’s village. Kai though is regarding them quizzically, as if he doesn’t recognise them. Some kin of Yorath’s?

Then, as they come closer, Lenni sees that they are a handsome woman, maybe three or four and thirty, and her daughter, probably about sixteen. No, not simply handsome, strikingly beautiful, both of them. Immediately her hackles rise, stiff and tall. Any pretty woman in Kai’s vicinity these days………

Politely, Arthur takes the beauty’s hand. “Hiolair and young Meghan. It’s been some time. And you are lovelier than ever.” Ah, the renowned Hiolair, wife of Yorath’s cousin Gorsedd, a chieftain with a small kingdom further north. Lenni has seen him, since he has journeyed to Arthur’s village several times over the years to discuss defensive matters. Rotund like Yorath, plain as a suet pudding and at least twenty years older than his beauteous wife. There is a young son too, perhaps twelve or thirteen, who often accompanies his father. Hiolair has therefore fulfilled her wifely obligations by providing a healthy heir - and, rumour has it, thinks this has given her leave to indulge her more…….earthy instincts in more juicy pastures than Gorsedd’s fleshy furrows.

What do they commonly call her? That’s right – Hiolair Honeysuckle, because she is reckoned the most beautiful woman in Britannia and because her hair is the exact golden amber colour of new honey, rippling past her waist, in thick lustrous tawny waves. All true, Lenni notes now, with sharp annoyance.

Totally unseemly too, for a woman of her age and station to wear her hair unbound in such a wanton fashion. Alright for the daughter, whose own long chestnut hair, although lovely, is far less eye-catching. But Hiolair should be wearing a respectable snood. Plainly, a silly flighty creature. And lascivious to boot………. Heaven forbid, only half a year or so since Benedicta was sent packing. The very last thing anyone needs…….

 

“Stupid bitch Hiolair.” Rowena sits crosslegged on the bed, as Lenni hangs up her better gown. “Meghan is destined to be just as ridiculous as her mother. Thank God they will be gone in a few days – Yorath occasionally invites them here as company for me, when Gorsedd offers. Better invite a nest of vipers……….I hope Kai has the good sense to keep a safe distance. Hiolair’s reputation as a hussy isn’t undeserved.” She looks up quickly as there is a loud sound of cloth rending. “Careful Lenni, you’ve slit the sleeve badly on that nail. Don’t worry though, give it to me and I’ll stitch it before supper. No-one will ever see………”

 

In fact, at supper it quickly becomes clear how matters stand. Meghan stares besotted at Arthur, picking at her boar, whittling away her bread. Well, one sure way to fix that feather-pated minx, thinks Rowena grimly. Once the platters are cleared away, she plants herself firmly in Arthur’s lap, reddening him to the ears, making Kai splatter into his mead, transforming Meghan into a teary heap. Finders keepers, little devilkin.

But as to the other strumpet……….Hiolair is gazing at Kai, shimmering in the candlelight, with a smile of supreme desire. Rowena isn’t certain that Kai has actually noticed, since he has been inveighed by Rolf into discussing the teachings of John the Baptist. But Lenni certainly has. At first, she appears to be nettled, knocking her spoon against her wooden plate in rhythmic annoyance. Then, as the night progresses, wilting in weariness, “……… just like a star of Bethlehem lily, seeking the sun,” says Rolf happily and holds out his mead cup for further replenishment, delighted with his metaphorical wit.

 

Kai stumbles through the darkness to the guest quarters, humming softly, pleasantly drunk. Arthur has been captured by Rowena and carried off to her quarters a few hours earlier – at which point Meghan had burst into hot tears and fled the longhouse. Certainly her mother’s daughter, that one. He had looked around then for Lenni, hoping she would rescue him from Rolf’s evangelization. But she had excused herself too, looking exhausted and weepy. The ravishing Hiolair had been flirting rather extravagantly with Yorath, tossing that famous – or infamous – mane of bright hair.

No doubt an extremely comely woman and once he might have been tempted - although other men’s wives have never held tremendous appeal. Yet, since Princess Benedicta climbed aboard the Greek trader for her return journey to Rome, since the after mending and refurbishing has been completed, he has had no urge for casual coupling. What had he said to Lenni several months ago? Yes, a wife and children would have been nice. If somehow there could also be affection and warmth. Otherwise, sadly no, and anyway, ………..Arthur is his and that is all.

Quietly, Kai slips into the large hut where a fire is burning steadily, feeling along the shelf beside the door for a candle . It splutters into flickering life, showing him the usual Jute decoration of animal skins nailed to the wicker walls, his comfortable bed piled high with fleeces, and ensconced cosily among them, an utterly naked Hiolair………

She gives a provocative smile, opening wide her arms, showing her pert creamy breasts to best advantage. “Well, my big beautiful Saxon, at last you have come. You took your time. I was growing anxious.” Suddenly sober, Kai sits down abruptly on a stool beside the bed, blinking furiously, wondering furiously how best to handle this. Not a glimmer of arousal in his groin, beyond the purely instinctual twitch. Irrespective though, Hiolair is Yorath’s guest and kin. Not to be roughly tumbled out into the night like a roving slut. Diplomacy is called for.

Carefully he clears his throat. “This is certainly very flattering Hiolair and in the past…..a woman as alluring as you……” Another ripple of those magnificent tits. “However now…….My apologies but it’s simply not possible.” Hiolair frowns, creasing that perfect forehead. “You are married? I did not think…..” Quickly Kai shakes his tousled head. “No, not married.” The frown deepens. “Betrothed?” More emphatic shaking. “No, not betrothed either. The truth is that I’m ……..completely in love with someone else.”

Hiolair narrows her green eyes, resembling nothing more than a musing honeyed cat. “She need never know…….” Playfully she flings back the sheepskins, revealing one luscious ivory thigh. Sighing as if in profound regret, Kai gets to his feet, handing Hiolair her discarded gown and cloak. “No perhaps not…….yet I would know and that would be enough. Believe me, this is one of the hardest things I have ever done. You are a rare beauty, a wonderful prize, a woman in a thousand.”

Sighing too, Hiolair pulls on her grown, begins to tie her cloak rather peevishly. “I suppose she’s a Celt…….never as fair as we Jutes. No doubt brown-eyed and black-haired.” Kai smiles softly. “Black hair yes, silken to the touch. But brown-eyed, no…..eyes that are midnight-blue.” He holds the door open courteously for her. “Good night Hiolair, Again I’m sorry.” And ushering her firmly outside, he bars the door in relief.

 

Rowena wakes up early the next morning, when the mist dances above the river. Arthur is still asleep and doesn’t stir as she slips out from the circle of his warm arms. She looks down at him, melting……… Ha! stupid Roman strumpet. To Hades for you and good riddance. He is here with me and I wear his mother’s ring……..Besides, you may have had elegant ways between the fleeces – but no woman can ride a man quite like a Jute who could grip a horse’s flanks before she could walk…..

Outside, Rolf is already open for business, perched on a table, regaling his audience of drowsy farm-hands. “If I have all the eloquence of men or of angels……….But if a woman have long hair, it is a glory to her………….Lo, children are the heritage of the Lord: and the fruit of the womb is his reward………”

Skipping determinedly past him, she walks down toward the horse pens. There is a certain mare that has been ailing……….Then, looming through the mist without warning……..Lenni. With a tear-stained face, wan and pallid, looking as if she hasn’t slept at all. Seeing Rowena, her brown eyes flash with alarm………..then Rowena simply pulls her close and Lenni is overwhelmed by wild silent sobbing……..

“So you saw Hiolair leaving Kai’s hut last night?” Lenni’s fingers fly in sorrow and rage. Anger is gaining the upper hand now, supplanting the embarrassment of weeping so disconsolately, being brought back to Rowena’s quarters, watching Arthur being ousted hurriedly from bed without his breeches – nothing there she hasn’t seen before anyway………. Rowena’s eyes widen in surprise. Not that she knows everything, of course, but enough to be fairly certain that such encounters had supposedly lost their allure for the handsomest Saxon in the West.

Taking a deep breath, Lenni makes a decision. Useless to pretend. To prevaricate. It’s a wonder………. Gently, she takes Rowena’s hand. “You will think that I’m a jealous moon-blasted woman dementedly in love and you are quite right of course – yet there is something else.” And Rowena’s fingers leap in astonishment……..

 

“Well, my heart, not the first time it’s happened – a naked woman roosting in your bed uninvited. But I can see the problem – she’s Gorsedd’s wife, not some raw girl who can be easily placated.” Arthur murmurs to Kai, below the guffawing of Yorath and Rolf at the head of the table. With the treaty now signed, the mead barrels have been unstopped – and Rolf has thought it only courteous to forsake his preaching for a short time………..simply to help his host celebrate, you understand.

Kai takes a thoughtful sip of adder’s sting, winking at the pretty serving-girl who promptly blushes. “Easy really to extricate myself from Hiolair’s clutches. Little brother, I told her the truth. That I’m head over heels with love with a wondrous black-haired, blue-eyed Celt.” He gives a dazzling smile. Reducing the serving-girl’s knees to watery pottage, making Arthur suddenly very grateful that there is a sturdy wooden table between him and his vehemently flaring cock. “Oh my beautiful Kai…….”

 

Really it’s becoming preposterous. Ludicrous woman. Rowena stomps along beside Arthur, behind Kai and Hiolair. That harpy’s stupid suggestion to walk beside the river before tonight’s feast. Lenni has pleaded female indisposition and no wonder. Because all Hiolair has done is “slip in the mud” and fall delicately against Kai’s lap, fling her arm around his shoulders for “support” on the slippery bank (which is as dry as Rolf’s jokes), brush her admittedly ample breasts across……..well, any delicious Saxon body part that she can manage to encounter.

Now she’s laughing like a half-throttled banshee at anything and everything Kai is saying about the scenery. At least Meghan has had the good sense to console herself with one of Yorath’s handsomest young warriors - hardly old enough to raise a razor, but still far more suitable than mooning uselessly over Arthur. If only her addle-brained mother had half a measure of Meghan’s insight………

All at once Rowena is heartily sick and tired of haughty creatures like Hiolair. Thinking that they can always have their own way because they possess exquisite faces and an abundance of burnished hair. What was the first thing Kai had said about bloody Benedicta when she had asked him - asked him vaguely, of course, since Benedicta's name is never mentioned and she, Rowena, is not really meant to know about the Roman bitch? “Her hair was lovely…….” Stuff and nonsense……..extreme beauty does not excuse determined selfishness. And, Lenni is a wonderful friend……..no-one she would rather……

Abruptly, Rowena stops, suddenly remembering Rolf’s biblical verse from this morning. “A glory to her indeed……..” Arthur turns back smiling. “Are you coming?” She returns his smile, suddenly feeling supremely satisfied. ‘No, I’m going back to the longhouse. There’s a few things I really must see to before tonight’s meal.”

 

Yes, she has a pinch of sleeping draught left…….enough for her purposes anyway. Now, Hiolair is known to always take a little wine and fruit before supper, something about aiding her complexion……. Rowena slides the tray from the young serving-girl who is so entranced with Kai. “Here Aidith, let me do that. You are all so busy preparing for tonight’s feast. Those boar must be almost ready in the roasting pit……..”

 

It is a very lively feast – although, rather oddly, Hiolair does not put in an appearance. Clearly too weary after this afternoon’s strenuous exercise. Leaving Meghan to outrageously bat her eyes at her smooth-cheeked warrior. Allowing Lenni to relax and enjoy the congenial company. Even Rolf seems funnier. Especially now that she’s certain all Hiolair’s delving was in vain. All in all, a pleasant night and home tomorrow.

A night made even more memorable when Kai asks her if she would mind staying in his quarters just for tonight. In case of any more lurking Hiolairs. It’s not as if they haven’t shared before……..

 

He looks so beautiful in the candlelight……..Golden hair, golden skin, brilliant smile ……..he’s perfect and flawless and beyond compare and………. “Lenni, my pretty, jump into bed. You’ll get cold. These animal skins on the walls don’t hold out every draught.” Very carefully she climbs in, very carefully settling herself with her back to him. Kai frowns to himself. He had thought perhaps………and Lenni is the sweetest girl he knows. Kind and clever as well as pretty. Long reconciled to everything……..

In fact, his cock is stiffening instinctively again tonight – but very differently. Hardening from friendship and affection and gratitude – all sides of love anyway……. Lenni is far more than fond of him – at long last he is certain of that - even if he can never offer her what she really deserves. Moreover, it’s not as if…….

Cautiously Kai leans over, his prick now achingly swollen. “Lenni, are you asleep?” Only to discover that yes, she is, smiling to herself, completely oblivious. He grins softly. Oh well, a quick trip to the privy then, to scrape the old carrot. Nothing new there – when he’d first fallen in love with Arthur all those years ago, at least half a dozen scrapings a day had been mandatory………

 

Rowena waits until she is sure Arthur is sleeping before silently making her preparations. Wincing as she slips on her tunic and it sticks uncomfortably to her breasts – too much creamy come still left there. She’ll have to wash more thoroughly later……… Actually, she might borrow Arthur’s dagger for her mission. Sharper than hers. And it will remain clean……. Soundlessly she slips out into the night…….

 

Uncharacteristically Hiolair is ready to begin her journey home just after dawn. Carping and grumbling at Meghan to hurry. Yawning constantly. Delivering one stinging smack to her daughter’s bottom when she loiters too long with her besotted young suitor. Arthur watches with keen interest from the shadows of Yorath’s longhouse. Bad-tempered shrew.

Uncharacteristically too, that legendary honeysuckle hair is not on show today. Rather, it is tightly pulled back, girded by a fetching silver fillet. Considering, Arthur rubs his chin. He hadn’t been sleeping quite as soundly as one might have suspected last night………Good riddance really. He knows a few kind-hearted men who have been treated capriciously by comely lady Hiolair and cast aside at her whim. Like a shiny Egyptian asp. Beautiful but deadly.

And speaking of beautiful…………Around the corner comes Kai, leading their horses. “All ready little brother, when you are. Lenni’s just coming……..jumpy as a hare in spring that girl lately.” Shielded by his horse, Arthur slips one warm finger under Kai’s shirt, glides it along his spine, feels his answering shiver. “Just give me a moment big brother. I have something to discuss with Rowena before we leave.”

 

“Let me tell you a story sweet Rowena.” She looks at him quizzically from where she is perched at the end of her bed, eyes wide and innocent. “Everyone was quite surprised when Hiolair didn’t attend the feast last night. But I think I know why. Someone had given her a dab of sleeping draught – since she was still so drowsy this morning. Then, while she was in a stupor, someone stole into her hut and cut off a sizeable hank of that extraordinary hair. As a warning. As a caution.” Rowena’s eyes enlarge even further in seeming astonishment. “What a truly amazing tale Arthur.”

He shakes his dark head, grinning. “I wasn’t sleeping that deeply last night and why would you need my dagger if you were simply going to the privy?” Surrendering, Rowena lets out a heavy breath and pouts. “Alright. But it wasn’t that big a piece. Only enough to send a clear message. Anyway, Kai isn’t the only man she has tried to snare in her net during this visit and the rest were married – Hiolair’s bound to think it was a disgruntled wife. And I hear that you once cut off a piece of Eithna’s glorious hair yourself.” Arthur bursts out laughing. “The tiniest bit to send to Bavick when she was our hostage – to stop him burning and pillaging other Celtic villages.”

Undaunted, Rowena rises to her feet. “Well, I did it on behalf of Lenni. Trust me. There’s just as much at stake here as preventing Bavick’s plundering. Lenni’s heart for one. As well as other things……..” Not fully understanding, Arthur studies her. Fiery and indomitable. His blue eyes twinkle. “Remind me never to irk you too fiercely.” Rowena laughs softly. “Oh I think you’re fairly safe…….I happen to absolutely love every precious ebony hair on your head…….and elsewhere…….”

 

A month or so later, when Lenni is two days married - some things simply can’t be concealed forever, especially from Llud’s wily old eyes, and what a relief it has been to finally let out the waistbands of her gowns – Hiolair and Meghan ride through Arthur’s village on their way to join Gorsedd in Cornwall. Avid curiosity really. Hiolair simply wants to see if she can spy the singular woman who made Kai rebuff her advances. It has happened so rarely…….no, actually she cannot recall the last time it happened at all……..

Ever the hospitable host, Llud asks them to share the midday meal before they ride on. Unfortunately Kai and Arthur aren’t here. Still busy doing business in Rolf’s encampment. But Kai’s wife Lenni is. Haven’t they recently met before at Yorath’s?

Sitting at the longhouse table, Hiolair regards Lenni in sheer bewilderment – especially her obviously rounded belly. The mute little healer? So unassuming and ordinary and really quite plain? She was passed over for that? And with child all along? Really, wonders will never cease……….

While Lenni is quite gratified to observe that Hiolair still needs the services of that attractive silver fillet. Rowena and a dagger……….a winning combination on any day.

Only one thing puzzles Hiolair as she gallops toward Cornwall. Kai had been quite descriptive about the beauty he was so resolutely in love with. Silky black hair – and there is no doubt that Lenni’s hair is as dark as a raven’s wing. But Hiolair is also sure that Kai said midnight blue eyes. Funny that, because Lenni’s eyes are quite decidedly brown.........


End file.
